


i've never seen you cry before

by kawiikitkat



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Clowns, Comfort, Crying, Fluff, Haunted Houses, Humor, M/M, Mild Gore, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawiikitkat/pseuds/kawiikitkat
Summary: Shane and Ryan investigate an abandoned amusement park that is rumored to be haunted with ghosts and dead clowns. That sounds like fun!





	i've never seen you cry before

**Author's Note:**

> The location/back story of the park is completely made up by me. Also included are some disturbing details about murder and stuff so be warned. (Also there's an It/pennywise reference in there!) P.s. the ending became way more fluffy than i originally intended.

You fucked up big time, Bergara.

Listen, Ryan loves his job. Getting to professionally hunt down ghosts with your best friend sounds like a lot of fun. And it is! Except when you have anxiety and you one hundred percent believe in ghosts. Sure, Shane is able to have the time of his life at worn down murder houses and other haunted locations because to him it's all bullshit. Ryan on the other hand is always terrified.

And this week's of Buzzfeed Unsolved is no exception. When the crew pitched the idea of visiting an abandoned amusement park by the name of Jimmy amd Jerry's Park of Fun, it sounded really exciting. But now here stood the two ghoul boys, one of them pumped up on too much coffee and the other shaking in his boots. Ryan's only thoughts at that moment were 'Fuck Jimmy and Jerry.'

Ryan informed his tall friend of the history of the park based on the research he had done. "Jimmy and Jerry Smith were brothers that ran the amusement park for seven years and performed as the two star clowns."

"Ugh, I hate clowns. All that makeup and those creepy smiles give me the chills." Shane commented.

"Finally something we can agree on!" Ryan quipped. "Some people say that the makeup is made from the blood of children that came to the park, but those are just rumors."

"Nah, I believe it."

Ryan wheezed. "Really?"

"Yeah, dude! Those fuckers were probably snatching up kids left and right just so they could paint their noses red!"

Ryan snickered and continued with the information. "On July 18, 1964, Jerry Smith was found dead in his dressing room twenty minutes before a circus show. There were several knife wounds in his chest and head. Also, Jimmy was no where to be seen at this time."

"Oh shit! Jimmy probably murdered his brother and then ran away so he could never get caught!" Shane exclaimed.

"That's actually the most accurate and popular theory about the case. Good job detective Madej!" The smaller man laughed and playfully patted his friend on the back.

Ryan further explained details about how the younger sister committed suicide on the ferris wheel, the mother got ran over by a trolly train but survived, and the father dressed up as a clown and chased visitor with a chainsaw. "Jesus Christ, this family is fucked up all around!" Shane vouched dramatically. Ryan agreed that the facts were quite brutal, and what was even worse was the fact that they were REAL. A chill shot through his spine and he continued to walk along the desserted road with Shane.

The "investigators" visited the ferris wheel (creepy), the dressing room where Jerry died (horrifying), and an old snack bar (not bad, except for the half-dead, giant rat crawling out of a hole that made Ryan jump five feet into the air.) Their final destination was titled The Clown House, where all the clown costumes (and supposed dead children) were stored, which has now been turned into a haunted house for any brave and crazy person to enter.

"Dude, how long do we have to be in there?" The shorter, more frightened man asked.

"The crew said at least twenty-five to thirty minutes." The other responded.

"I don't think I'll be able to last a minute."

"Calm down, buddy. It's fine! Besides, it's called an _abandoned_ amusement park, so no one's here." Surprisingly, Shane's joke made Ryan breathe a little easier, but it didn't stop his heart from racing. And stepping into that place was the worst experience of his life. Immediately, they were greeted with rotting walls scribbled with phrases like 'You'll float too!' and 'They're coming to get you'. Pleasant. They walked cautiously down a dark hallway covered with paintings of sad clowns and disturbingly cheerful children. Ryan was glued to Shane's side, shaking like a leaf.

"Oh man, if we die here- oh God I shouldn't even be talking! Please don't let us die!" Ryan fretted to no one in particular.

"Ry, shut up! We're not gonna die." Shane warned. Ryan wanted to respond with 'You don't know that!' but instead he kept his mouth shut. The two guys continued down their path until they reached a room with funky letters labeled above the door that read 'Costumes'. Oh no. Ryan and Shane automatically knew that this was the perfect chance to stay in that room for one minute alone to contact any circus demons.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll go in first." Shane proposed. Ryan let out a sigh of relief and nodded, genuinely thankful for Shane's offer. The taller partner entered the vacantly dark room and locked it behind him. A muffled 'HOLY SHIT!' could be heard from inside. That sent a pang of fear into Ryan's chest. He waited for the minute to pass, each second ticking by unbearably slow. Soon, the door opened once more and out came a stunned Shane.

"Oh my God, Ryan! You would not believe what's in there!"

"Uh, let me guess. Oh! How about my worst nightmare?!"

"Pretty much." Shane nudged his hesitant pal towards the door. "Don't worry, buddy. No ghosts or demons in there." But Ryan only gazed at the door, unable to move. It was as of his feet were actually glued to the ground. He inhaled deeply and let it out noisily, opening the creaking door. Once inside, he heard Shane say 'Don't let any giant rats bite your ankles! '

"Shut the fuck up, Shane!" Ryan hurled back. But there was no response. Now he was alone. _Shit._ "Umm- h-hello? Jimmy? Jerry? Ghosts?" He attempted to strike up a conversation with, uh, something. No response. Ryan fumbled with his flashlight and turned it on. Worst. Mistake. Ever.

Directly in front of him was the most terrifying clown he had ever seen. It's runny red eye makeup streamed down its pale cheeks like blood. The ruffles on the costume were matted and slightly brown and yellow. Upon closer inspection, spiders could be seen in its decaying wig. Ryan let out a glass-breaking shriek and dropped the flashlight in fear. In an attempt to get away from the clown, he stumbled backwards, slamming his back painfully into the door behind him.

His wide eyes adjusted to the dark, and now he could see every clown costume. And they all looked directly at him. He covered his face with his hands to shield himself. Three sharp knocks echoed on the door. "Ry, you okay in there? Your minute is up!"

He busted the door wide opened and tumbled out. Ryan's chest rose and fell at a dangerous pace, he just couldn't get air into his lungs. His vision blurred due to forming and falling tears. He couldn't even pay attention to Shane's worried voice. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't see. He couldn't hear. He just couldn't. He can't. _'I can't.'_

"Hey, Ry- you alright? What the hell happened in there? Did a rat come and get y-" Shane started to joke before noticing that Ryan was...crying? _Shit._ Guilt rose in him as he just stood there and watched his friend sob. He felt a little courage and placed a hand on Ryan's shoulder, but only received a flinch from the shorter, shivering man. What made Shane panic even more was the fact that Ryan wasn't breathing at all. He bent down akwardly to make eye contact with him and cupped his face in his hands.

"Alright Ryan, I need you to breathe. Just breathe- it's gonna be okay, I promise." Shane pleaded as he wiped away stray tears from Ryan's cheeks. An abrupt impulse shot through Shane. He wrapped his long arms around the smaller man, pressing Ryan's face into his chest, and rested his own chin on top of the other's head. They're they stood: one freakishly tall dude embracing his tiny sobbing friend in a hallway of an abandoned dressing room for clowns. What a sight. 

Shane spent a few minutes whispering calming things while Ryan's crying eased. Satisfied with Ryan's relaxed state (and wanting to get the hell out of there), Shane patted Ryan's back, saying "Alright, bud. I'm proud of you." Then, for less than a second, Shane layed a kiss on his forehead.

Now, if you asked Shane what was he thinking when he did this, he'd probably ask himself the same thing. It was a sweet, gentle, short kiss. 'Nothing romantic, just for comfort', Shane would argue. Just an impulse, a gut reaction. Besides, it probably stunned Ryan so much that he might of completely forgotten the clowns.

Shane and Ryan packed their equipment in a hurry and dashed out of that hell hole as soon as possible. They made their way the the entrance of the park, announced their goodbyes to whatever demons may remain, and headed to Ryan's car. With all the equipment in the trunk and each friend in their seat, they traveled onto the vast, dreary road ahead.

A breathless silence floated in the car. It was almost awkward, but comforting too. Ryan drove in the driver's seat, his hands gripping the wheel till his knuckles turned white. His breathing was uneven, shaking the silence in the car. Shane stared out the window, dark shadows of trees zooming past. The amusement park was way behind them already. His disoriented thoughts lingered in his head, a plead to say something. Break the ice. Without looking away from the scenery outside, Shane spoke.

"I've never seen you cry before."

Ryan let out a shuddering breath. "I guess I was just really spooked." He gave out a dry laugh. More silence followed. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Hm?" Shane tilted his head towards his friend, who still had his eyes focused on the road. He shrugged. "I guess it was just an impulse. I just saw that you were so scared and when I was young, my mom would do then when I was scared so..." He trailed off, realizing how dumb that sound. Luckily, Ryan chuckled, a smile appearing on his face for a second.

"Well, thanks mom." Ryan quietly simpered. He took his eyes off the darkness, and for a few seconds, their eyes met. The undisturbed tranquility drifted in the vehicle until a jolt from the car brought them back to reality. Ryan realized he was driving off course and snapped the steering wheel back to its original spot. He gave out a nervous laugh. Then Shane did, too. Soon the car erupted in laughter. As it died down, Ryan yawned, catching the attention of Shane. "You tired?" He queried.

"Yeah, a bit." He deadpanned.

"We could change seats for the rest of the ride. I don't mind driving." Shane suggested. Ryan stopped the car, not bothering to pull over. They were in the middle of nowhere after all! They clambered out of their seats and faced a gust of chilling wind. "Fuck, it's cold as hell out here!" Ryan blurted, pulling his jacket closer to his body. "Isn't hell supposed to be hot?" Shane asked, giggling.

"Whatever dude, let's just get back in the car so we can get out of this cold!" Ryan nagged.

"Don't be so grumpy!" Shane joked. "I like the cold. Besides, look at the stars. They're pretty." He leaned against the hood of the car and gazed at the night sky. Dots of light hung above them. "I never thought you were one to just sit and admired stuff." puzzled Ryan.

"Yeah, me neither. But sometimes you just notice how pretty some things are." The taller man hummed. Ryan couldn't help but laugh. But he still stared at the stars with him. The environment of mute and serene chilliness was comforting. An embrace between the two friends.

"You know what, Shane?" Ryan asked. Shane peered at him, waiting. "We've seen a lot of weird shit. Ghosts, demons-"

"Well..." Shane started doubtfully. "Okay, okay! Maybe not one-hundred percent! But we've seen murder spots, haunted houses, clowns. You saw me cry." Ryan's voice cracked at the final sentence. "But the weirdest thing I've ever noticed is how pretty you are."

Stunned, Shane's eyes grew. "Really?" The shorter friend nodded. No other response came, so the two remained in silence. Ryan sighed, his breath visible in the cold air.

"You're pretty, too."

It was Ryan's turn to be surprised. He shifted his position against the car, now closer to Shane. The other nudged closer, too. Ryan felt his friend's arm pressing against his. Tired, he laid his head on Shane's shoulder. He returned the gesture by wrapping his long arm across Ryan's shoulder.

Above them, the stars shined onto them like spotlights. Admittingly, the stars were pretty, but not as pretty as the sight below.


End file.
